Father of Mine
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: -no pairing- "Andai kesempatan itu masih ada, andai waktu dapat berputar ulang. Namun pada akhirnya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukankah begitu...Ayah..."


_**Father of Mine**_

_**Disclaimer © Akira Amano**_

_**Warning: Typo, OOC, Sinet, tidak berbobot bla-bla-bla**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gelap. Ku kerjapkan kedua mataku, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Hal pertama yang kusadari setelah pandanganku utuh adalah kedua telapak tanganku. Kutatap keduanya lekat. Selintas pikiran melesat di benakku, 'untuk apa aku gunakan kedua tangan ini?'. Dan ketika aku mengadahkan kepalaku, menatap ke depan. Aku melihatnya, pantulan seorang bocah lelaki disana…adalah diriku di umur 5 tahun.

~(000)~

_**((The days I spent so cold, so hungry,**_

_**Were full of hate, I was so angry**_

_**The scars run deep inside this tatooed body,**_

_**Theres things I'll take to my grave,**_

_**But I'm Okay, I'm Okay.**_

_**Good Charlotte-Emotionless))**_

~(000)~

Bocah lelaki it terus tersenyum ceria. Sebuah kertas A3 yang baru saja ia kuas tidak lepas dari genggaman kedua tangannya, bersenandung kecil ia menatap kertas itu. Senyumnya semakin merekah, bangga dengan hasil karya buatannya. Sebuah gambar sang ayahanda dan ibundanya. Ya, si bocah baru saja pulang dari aktifitas belajarnya. Dengan cepat ia segera membuka pintu rumah tanpa memberi salam. Betapa tidak sabarnya si bocah untuk memamerkan hasil karanya itu kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras membuat si bocah kaget, seperti sebuah suara kaca yang jatuh di lantai. Segera si bocah mendatangi asal suara tersebut. Dapur. Maka, terlihatlah hal yang tidak sepantasnya ia lihat ataupun dengar. Kedua ayah dan ibu bocah yang sedang bertengkar. Sang ayah terus membanting segala barang yang ada di sana. Sang ibu tidak mau kalah ia terus menggebrak meja. Si bocah yang jelas shock dan ketakutan melihat pemandangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Sang ibu mengambil sebilah pisau dan mengancam sang Ayah untuk menusukan pisau itu ke arah sang ayah lalu pada dirinya sendiri. Namun jelas saja sang ayah dengan sigap menghentikan perbuatan laknat Sang ibu. Sang ayah kerap menggengam kuat pergelangan tangan sang ibu lalu mengambil benda tajam itu. Tanpa si bocah sadari kini karya yang ia ingin banggakan telah tergeletak di lantai.

-o-

Setahun berlalu, kini bocah itu memasuki bangku pertamanya di sekolah dasar. Sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa baginya untuk disambut dengan tamparan dan tendangan dari ibundanya begitu bocah tersebut selesai menimba ilmu. Sudah terbiasa pula ia mendapat caci makian darinya meski Si bocah tidak berbuat apapun. Bahkan mendapatkan ibunya memanggil si bocah dengan sebutan 'anak setan' bukanlah suatu yang baru bagi Si bocah.

Dalam setahun itu pula hampir setiap hari Si bocah melihat kedua orang tuanya beradu mulut yang disebabkan oleh ibunda yang selalu pulang larut malam entah kemana dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sang ayah menyambut kepulangan ibu dengan penuh amarah, di bentaklah istrinya itu, di caci makilah suaminya itu, berbagai perkataan menyakitkan berucap, bagai menyulut api dalam sekam, seluruhnya terbakar menjadi abu. Meski Si bocah telah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang begitu rapuh itu, namun sosok Sang ayah yang terisak, nampak kesusahan dan frustasi selalu membuat hati sang bocah tersayat perih.

-o-

Hari itu waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, ini adalah waktu dimana seharusnya Si bocah tertidur pulas. Namun tidak Si bocah, ia tetap terjaga, ia mengantuk. Tapi tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia memerhatikan sosok Sang ayah yang terus menatap layar TV. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya menuju jam dinding. Bocah menyadari sesuatu bahwa Sang ibunda pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Terkadang ia baru pulang begitu sang ayah dan bocah telah tertidur, lalu kembali menghilang di esok harinya. Si bocah memerhatikan ekpresi Sang ayah yang begitu kacau nan suram. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengajak ayahnya tidur bersama, namun ayahnya menolak. Ayah masih belum terkantuk. Ucapnya. Pada akhirnya Si bocah pun memutuskan untuk menemani ayahnya dengan duduk di pangkuannya.

-o-

Kini waktu menunjukan pukul 1 malam, saat itulah terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, memerhatikan sosok Sang ibunda yang masih seperti sebelumnya. Dalam keadaan mabuk. Ayah dan si bocah segera mendekati sosok rapuh tersebut. Namun terkejutnya sang ayah begitu melihat bahwa istrinya pulang bersama orang lain…Tidak, tepatnya bersama pria lain. Sedang si bocah sedikit merasa aneh dengan penampilan ibunya, yang kini sedikit lebih gemuk.

-o-

Hari-hari setelahnya Sang ayah mengajak si bocah pergi berjalan bersama. Awalnya si bocah sendiri merasa senang begitu ayahnya mengajaknya pergi ke taman dan bermain lempar-tangkap bola disana. Namun setelahnya Si bocah bingung begitu ayahnya mengajaknya ke tempat lain. Yang bocah itu tau tempat yang mereka kunjungi nampak seperti gedung perkantoran. Penasaran, si bocah pun bertanya untuk apa mereka datang kemari namun Sang ayah tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan berkata. Ayah menyayangimu.

Sebulan setelahnya, Si bocah mendapati sosok Ibunda menghilang lenyap dari rumah. Entah sudah berapa minggu lamanya Si bocah tidak melihat sosoknya, ia kembali bertanya pada ayahnya, kemanakah ibu pergi? Mengapa ia tidak kembali juga? Sang ayah menggeleng kepala pelan, kembali ia menepuk kepala anaknya dan berkata, bahwa ibu telah menemukan kebahagiaannya yang lain. Bocah itu merespon dengan anggukan pelan, yang ia mengerti bahwa ibunya telah bahagia dan hidup senang sekarang.

-o-

Beberapa tahun berlalu, kini sosok bocah itu telah menduduki bangku terakhir di masa SD-nya. Dialah bocah yang selalu murah senyum dan ramah tamah, membuatnya selalu dikelilingi banyak teman.. Tidak pernah terlintas dikepalanya kenihilan kehadiran sang ibu dalam batinnya. Hingga pada suatu hari sang bocah merasa ada suatu hal yang tidak terasa benar dalam kehidupannya.

Beberapa hari ia terus merenung, berpikir dan mencari suatu hal yang tidak terasa benar itu. Beberapa saat ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya kembali ia teringat peristiwa kelam masa lalunya. Sekarang semuanya jelas, sekarang ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Malam itu ibunya nampak lebih gemuk dari biasanya karena ia hamil, dan lelaki tersebut tidak lain adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungi ibunya. Dimalam itu juga akhirnya Sang ayah memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Sang Ibu. Dan gedung yang bocah dan ayah datangi adalah sebuah kantor pengadilan.

Menyadari semua keanehan itu tidaklah membuat rasa kejanggalan dalam hati si bocah sirna, sebaliknya semakin dalam. Inilah sebab mengapa ia merasa selalu sakit begitu melihat teman-temannya didukung oleh kedua orang tuanya saat festival olahraga berlangsung. Inilah sebabnya ia merasa iri saat melihat pemandangan dimana sang ibu menggandeng tangan anaknnya saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Si bocah terkadang berandai, seandainya waktu dapat berputar ulang, seandainya ia dapat mencegah ibunya dari pulang malam. Seandainya ia menolak ajakan ayahnya untuk pergi ke pengadilan mungkin sekarang ia akan hidup dengan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Bukan satu. Dalam penyesalan ia terus mengumpat kata. Mengapa? Mengapa dan Mengapa?

Di awal musim semi, dimana si bocah kini menduduki masa pendidikan menengahnya. Sang Ayah bertanya, apakah kau menginginkan sosok ibu yang baru? Mendengarnya si bocah sentak menggeleng kepalanya. Entah jin macam apa yang membuatnya berpikir tidak mau. Yang jelas ia berpikir bahwa hidupnya sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya ayah disampingnya. Mendengar jawaban si bocah si ayah tersenyum lebar, kembali ia mengacak rambut putranya pelan, hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sang Ayah senang. Dalam gesture itu sang Ayah berkata. Ya, ayah pun sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya putraku ini.

-o-

Nama bocah itu adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, seorang anak dari pemilik toko sushi "Take-sushi" bersama ayahnya bocah itu kini mencoba melepas terkekangangan dirinya dengan masa lalunya. Cukup bersama ayahnya, baginya hidupnya telah dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Sang Ayah yang sangat ia sayangi dan kagumi…Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

-o-

Terang. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Hal pertama yang kusadari saat itu adalah, aku baru saja melihat sebuah kisah ironis. Ya, kisah ironisku dalam mimpi. Sebuah memori kelam yang tidak sengaja kubuka. Seperti sebuah album foto lama yang baru ditemukan. Nampaknya aku terhanyut dalam fantasiku sesaat. Mengadahkan pandanganku ke depan, yang berada di hadapanku adalah sebuah pekuburan yang sunyi. Sunyi dan tenang. Hanya ada suara rumput dan ranting berderak yang terinjak oleh kakiku, serta gemerisik dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin. Disana, letak ia berada. Nama seorang ayah yang sangat kucintai. Ia telah tidur untuk selamanya. Senyum rapuh terpampang dalam kanvas wajahku.

~(000)~

_**(( I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**_

_**But Those are just a long lost memory of mine,**_

_**now I'm writing to just let you know I'm still alive**_

_**And sometimes I forget, and this time,**_

_**I'll admit, That I miss you,I miss you,**_

_**Hey Dad...**_

_**Good Charlotte-Emotionless))**_

~(000)~

Ya, aku tidak mempunyai sosok Okasan yang selalu tersenyum lembut dan memelukku hangat karena okasan milikku tidak lagi tinggal bersamaku. Dan kini tiada lagi seorang Oyaji yang selalu mendukungku bertanding di dalam lapangan berbentuk permata itu, tiada lagi seorang oyaji yang akan mengacak rambutku, tiada lagi seorang oyaji dengan suara seraknya yang berkata, aku bangga padamu. Pada akhirnya, kehilangan seseorang yang berarti sama saja dengan terhempas dalam tebing yang curam. Berteriak pun tidak berguna, seperti kedua tanganku ini. Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, bahkan untuk menyelamatkan sosok pahlawan yang selama ini kukagumi.

-END-


End file.
